


days gone by

by orphan_account



Series: now i feel all that i've lost pulling me back [2]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Direction is a funny thing when tides and currents change.(Extra scenes from look around that never really fit the main story. All of them are canon in the fic until I say that a particular chapter is an AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Inko wasn't all that surprised when her son turned out to be quirkless. It was almost the end of the year and her boy still didn't have a quirk. So a small part of her expected that.

 

What she didn't expect was Izuku's reaction.

 

She loves her wonderful son, Midoriya Izuku. His messy, dark green hair that was a perfect mix of hers and Hisashi's. Looking into his bright, green eyes made her feel like she was looking at a mirror. The freckles splashed across his face amplified his cuteness. His radiant grin and large dreams were so endearing in the loveliest ways.

 

So when his eyes changed into something unexplainable, looking more stern and solemn, when he rarely smiled anymore, when his love for heroes almost disappeared, she didn't know what to do.

 

She tried everything. She took him outside, she gave him All Might merch, she pampered him.

 

But in the next week, when Izuku looked at her in the eye and said, "I'm still going to be a hero." She found that she doesn't need to worry all that much.

 

While his cheerful disposition disappeared, it was still her Izuku. He still had the same determined look on his eyes, the same conviction in his voice, the same gravitation towards heroes, when he would suddenly blurt out hero names and facts about them.

 

He was still her lovely little son. Just more serious than before. He was still wonderful, but in a different way. Sure, he got more stubborn, and Inko struggled dealing with him at first, but eventually got the hang of it.

 

Ultimately, he was still Izuku.

 

(But sometimes she worries when he easily gets lost, and has difficulties following simple directions. She worries most when she sometimes catches him eyeing any alcoholic drink.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but what can ya do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got accepted and their reactions

Izuku passed.  
  
He passed the exam.  
  
He grinned widely, clutching his swords. His mother had cried and hugged him, declaring that she'll cook his favorite food for dinner. She dialed Hizashi and the man had arrived so quickly that Izuku had to wonder if he was actually outside the apartment, waiting for Inko to call him.  
  
Izuku was fine with that, he was happy, even. He's fond of Hizashi. He couldn't help but smirk when the enthusiastic hero threw an arm around his shoulder. Yes, he's a little attached to him. Who wouldn't, really? After spending almost ten years with him, mostly filled with him giving nothing but overwhelming support.  
  
That was until he started telling his mom about his actions during the exam.  
  
He glared at the guilty looking man as his mother turned into an anxious wreck. What a snitch.  
  
"Don't worry, mom. It's already over, I'm fine already, see?" He lazily waved his hand around, which only stopped hurting a few days ago. She had only nodded unconvincingly and stuttered out some excuse that she was going to cook.  
  
Dinner was great, it not only had katsudon, which was Original Izuku's favorite, but it also had rice balls, Zoro's favorite. All that was missing now was a bottle of sake, which Izuku wasn't allowed to drink for now.  
  
He was content. Inko's soft and gentle presence was there, silently supporting him, Hizashi's bright smiles and cheery laughter to brighten the atmosphere, his favorite food laid out in front of him, and the humming of his swords, a constant in his two lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Shouto did when he got his acceptance letter was sneak out of the house. Who cares if Enji was inside the house. Maybe if one of his siblings were there, he would have stayed, but as it was Fuyumi was in a friend's house and Natsuo was... somewhere. His brother had been tight lipped about his whereabouts lately. Well, Shouto wasn't going to pry.  
  
As he walked on a road that has become familiar after years of using it, he called Kaji. "I'm going to your place."  
  
"Todoroki-san? I'm not home." Shouto stopped.  
  
"Oh. Nevermind then." Shouto sighed and before he could end the call, Kaji yelled for him to wait.  
  
"I'll go home now!"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"But I insist! I became so much better at cooking because of you! So please let me repay that."  
  
"But you already do. You give me intel in exchange, right?"  
  
Shouto heard some noise from the other side, an unfamiliar voice's 'who's that?' and Kaji's frantic 'a friend of mine!'. Shouto blinked as he heard Kaji's yells. "You're with a friend? Then you really don't have to. It's fine." He hung up before Kaji could reply.  
  
Well, where should he go now?  
  
His feet eventually lead him to Dagobah.  
  
He stared at the mountains of trash absentmindedly, taking in the cut up pieces of trash that Izuku left, the puddles of water left behind by his ice quirk, the burned remains of trash, making the stench worse. Shouto felt a twinge of guilt over that fact.  
  
"It's horrible, isn't it?" A raspy voice said.  
  
Shouto turned around, seeing a skeletal man standing there, wearing a white shirt and jogging pants, his thin form sweaty, a red headband holding back his blond hair. Shouto continued to stare at him, knowing that the man wasn't done speaking yet.  
  
The stranger walked a few steps until he was next to Shouto, his shoulders hunched, as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin. "I used to train at this place all the time, it used to be so beautiful. But now it's just a place where people throw their trash in." The man looked at him with his sharp blue eyes.  
  
"What's your dream, young man?"  
  
Shouto bit down the reflexive answer of 'All Blue'.  
  
"I want to be a hero."  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
Shouto opened his mouth, but no answer came out. Wanting to be a hero because he was influenced by his earlier memories..

Wasn't that a bit shallow?  
  
He tried to think. In his past life, hundreds would call them a heroes, unwilling as the crew were. They called them heroes, when all they did was do whatever they pleased. They chose to save people because they wanted to, not because they think of themselves as heroes.  
  
The only difference right now was that Shouto would willingly accept the title as a hero.  
  
"I just want to be a good person. That's all."  
  
The man rose an eyebrow. "So people who people who aren't heroes are not good?"  
  
Shouto shook his head. "I mean, I would be able to do more if I'm a hero, you know? Civilians can't go after villains, they would need a license. A hero would just jump straight in." _Or something like that._ Shouto's not sure yet. He's still figuring it out.  
  
"I see."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
That was until the man's phone made a noise. The stranger opened his phone and glanced at Shouto. "It was nice talking to you, young man."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shouto waved back as the stranger walked away from him, giving him a small wave.  
  
At the same time, his own phone vibrated, and he received a message from Fuyumi.  
  
Shouto glanced at his phone. _I guess it's time to go home, a pretty lady is waiting for me!_


End file.
